


血脉的搀合

by Sen_2324



Series: 国王与玫瑰 [3]
Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Bottom! The Dauphin, Intersex The Dauphin, M/M, Male Pregnancy Metion, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 假如特鲁瓦条约（The Treaty of Troyes）指定了王太子路易斯和亨利五世结婚，那么他们就要一起为制造继承人而努力了。“They said you want to marry Catherine instead.""They said you don't want to honor the engagement.""Oh, give me a chance to self-certify .......""How are you going to defend yourself?""How about ...... an heir?""-you're pregnant?""If you try a little harder, it would be YES, honey."
Relationships: The Dauphin/Henry V of England
Series: 国王与玫瑰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049816
Kudos: 5





	血脉的搀合

**Author's Note:**

> 我流设定，法国王太子战败后没有死在阿金库尔，法兰西王后和勃艮第公爵促成了王太子路易斯和亨利五世的婚约。  
> 我努力了但是时间线真的凑不上，所以这篇还是胡说八道。

四月中旬，风里带着湿意，樱花树枝上的粉白已经悄悄染开了。英法的谈判几近收尾，有勃艮第的推波助澜，阿马尼亚克派的反对之声于英格兰而言已无伤大雅。于是这一日，年轻的国王悄悄换了身寻常商贾的衣服，装作旅居巴黎的布料商人，把自己交给了赶集的人流，出门闲逛。他漫无目的地穿过集市，听了一会儿云游僧的街头布道，绕过异教的色情表演，最终随着涌动的人潮挤进了市郊的一座小教堂。

礼堂内人声鼎沸，拥挤不堪，他靠着好心的农妇才勉强在角落里占到半个座椅，身旁的铁匠正粗着嗓子向他的好兄弟吹嘘昨日喷泉的骑士决斗，后方的年轻裁缝则磕磕绊绊地念起一首短诗试图打动身边的牧羊女。空气里弥漫着烛火和灰尘混合了市集油污后的酸涩气味，叫他想起少不经事混迹酒馆的日子。亨利望向祭坛上的圣像，默默划了个十字。圣乔治保佑，统一英法的大业已能看见成就的曙光，如果万事顺利，他将继承法兰西的王位；如果今年入冬前路易斯能顺利怀孕，那么他们就能依照条约完婚，他们的孩子将继承他的血统和意志，将英法长久紧密地联结在一起——如果路易斯能顺利怀孕的话。

亨利叹了口气，这里的弥撒比他预想的要吵闹得多。上面的教士一脸麻木，有气无力地颂谢主的荣光；下面跪着的教徒们则交头接耳，交换近日的菜价和见闻。他大概是这个神圣闹市里少数确实想要认真祈祷的人之一，但是从神父讲道时开始就有一道过于灼热的视线让他难以专注，几次扭头环顾又一无所获，反倒得到了近处几个妇人颇为热切的媚眼。应当没有谁认出他的真实身份，他对自己的乔装还是有点自信的。亨利闭了下眼，强迫自己凝神盯着圣盘，不再四处张望，否则他得到的可能就不单是这么克制有礼的好意了。

礼成后，教徒们逐渐散去，没有人挤过来示爱，亨利松了口气，顺着人流缓步离开。正想着要不要就此打道回府，旁边伸出一只手，将一朵白色的鸢尾插在了他的衣襟上。他讶异挑眉，侧过头看过去，一个裹着亚麻头巾的棕发少女冲他浅笑。

“这边。”她的法语轻柔软糯，纤手拂过他的袖摆，往祭坛旁的过道走去。亨利环顾四周，教士们忙于同信众一一道别，没人留意他们。他迟疑了片刻，抬腿跟了上去。他们穿过拱廊，绕过庭柱，最终停在了教堂北面的一间偏室前。少女推开门，冲他行了个宫廷礼，就侧立到一旁让出了道。看来正主应当是在这屋子里等候着了。亨利颔首回礼，暗暗确认了自己短剑的位置，才谨慎地踏进了房间。

身后的门关上了。他设想了贵族妇人惊鸿一瞥芳心暗许，设想了政敌暗中观察一路跟踪设下圈套，却唯独没有想到这一出曲折会面的真正策划者会直接扑上来送上一个过于热情和熟悉的吻。仔细想想，把这两个猜测糅合起来，指向的答案显而易见——

“路易斯！”他被对方的冲劲带着转了半圈，又踉跄了几步，后背重重地撞在壁毯上。等到他的婚约者、法兰西的王太子气喘吁吁地放开他时，亨利懊恼地意识到自己勃起了。这实在不能怪他：他近日忙于政事，路易斯则更早一步去了朱维西疗养，这么算起来，两人差不多有小半月没见，他们太过熟悉彼此，一个长吻足够唤醒身体记住的那些欢愉和放纵了。

“你来干什么？”亨利努力将埋在颈侧拱火的年长者拉开了一些。

“来见你。” 前几日刚刚对外宣称身体有所好转的王太子眼神发亮， “传言说你想改娶凯瑟琳，我来确认一下你有没有改变心意。”

“传言还说你不想履行婚约。” 年轻的君王按住了对方宽衣解带的手，一时间头疼了起来。他一直没能习惯路易斯想一出是一出的行事风格，就年纪来讲他才应该是血气方刚索求无度的那一个，而不是负责沉下脸往年长的情人脖颈上套理智的绳索，“你不能在这里——”

“噢，恩利，” 路易斯跪了下来，鼻尖蹭着衣料，下巴恰巧压在隆起的裤裆上。他声音喑哑，眉尾下榻，摆出可怜又纯真的模样，仿佛哄诱圣徒堕落的撒旦，劝他摘取已然成熟的果实。“你总得给我一个机会自证……”

他稍有松懈，路易斯就轻巧地拉下他的裤腰，扶住了那根半勃。袒露到这个地步，再僵持下去反而显得虚伪了。亨利放松了后背，不再坚持，伸手将他一侧的鬓发挽到耳后去。路易斯收到了默许的信号，露出了“我就知道”的得意神色，收起牙齿吐纳起来。

“你就打算这么自证？”少年君主的言语间颇为无奈。

“唔……”王太子一侧的脸颊被顶得微微凸起，他眨着眼抬头，涨红的柱体滑出了口腔，冠头自唇角划到脸颊的凹陷处，带出一道晶亮的湿痕。“那要不，给你一个继承人？”

“——你怀孕了？” 按在发间的力道立时松懈了。

“如果你再努力一点，那就快了，亲爱的。” 猩红的舌尖探出来抵住铃口，暗示般停顿了片刻，然后路易斯伸手把住茎体，侧过脸侍弄起了根部和囊袋。他故意舔吮得啧啧出声，神色天真又魅惑，仿佛嘴里的这根东西是什么绝世美味，仿佛跪在地上给人做口活是什么梦寐以求的好事。他总是在性事上热忱又积极，比那些拿钱办事的坊间娼妓更精于此道。亨利不确定当初勃艮第公爵极力推荐路易斯作为英法联姻的第一人选时，除了他们的王太子兼具女身适合孕育这个主要原因，是否也把他擅长在床笫之间伺候男人这一点考虑了进去。但既然他自己早年也曾放荡不羁游戏人间，又是这天赋的最直接受益者，自然不好踩在道德高地上对即定伴侣过于丰富的性爱经验责问一二。微妙的自尊心作祟，他并不想承认自己偶尔会纠结于路易斯的过去而忍不住吃味。毕竟某种意义上说，过于融洽的性事本身才是他们两个利益相冲的王位继承人能媾和至今的根本原因。

亨利的拇指顺过来，按在颧骨上来回摩挲，随后轻轻扣住，射在了法兰西玫瑰那张漂亮的脸蛋上。路易斯慢条斯理地抹下乳白的精水，展示般伸张开手指，依次舔得干干净净。“不能浪费‘爱德华三世的血脉’。”他意有所指地勾起嘴角。

亨利体贴地抹去他嘴角残余的那一点白浊，忍不住回击：“你这个荡妇。”

“你的荡妇。”他顺从地让亨利拉起来，笑着迎上这个气势凶狠的深吻。他的婚约者少年老成，处事沉稳，却很容易在情事里被激怒。偶尔被逗弄得发了急，会显露出一点他这个年纪的人应有的青涩莽撞来。他乐于撩拨这头英格兰的幼狮，享受这种专属于自己的成就感。相比之下，被撕碎的风险简直不值一提。更何况事后一旦冷静下来，雄狮变成白鸽，他还有机会体验一下少年君王温柔而愧疚的安抚，何乐而不为。

年少的狮王将他的猎物按在椅子里，啃咬那主动展露的修长脖颈。路易斯的衣物在刚才的推搡和撕扯里落了一地，现下正赤裸着挺起胸膛，恳求上位者不要冷落他另一边挺立的乳珠。亨利的膝盖卡进他的腿间，带着恶意压住那根阴茎不让他自慰，又往下顶着囊袋和那天赐的肉缝，模拟交合的节奏碾轧起来。看着这具身体在情动中染上绯色是种享受，再稍加拨弄，这朵花就会瘫软下去，颤抖起来，发出动听的吟哦，如同海妖塞壬，迷惑他，要他纵身跳入情欲的海底去。

亨利潜了下去。鼻梁顶开蚌肉，舌尖拨弄着珍珠，潮水就在路易斯的闷哼里涨起来了。他的手指舒展开来，插进他的黑发里轻轻抚弄，指甲叩着皮肉，因为潮吹无力地抓划，像是搁浅的人鱼，带着海的咸腥和黏腻，在礁石上徒劳地抽动。“这就是法兰西的诚意吗？”他低声发问，鼻息喷在会阴处，看着眼前的玫瑰又敏感得绷紧了腿根。

法兰西的王太子路易斯咬了一下舌尖，勉强撑起身体，转了过去。右手按在扶手上时还打了个滑，亨利眼疾手快一把搂住，才没有磕到自己。他含糊地用法语道谢，膝盖顶在扶手下面，塌了腰，一手扶着椅背，一手向身后探去。指尖拨开肉瓣，插入雌穴里慢慢分剪，向英格兰国王展示汁水丰沛的内里，“这才是，亲爱的。”

椅子咯吱咯吱摇摆着一路位移，路易斯抠着椅背的天鹅绒垫子，呻吟在冲撞里变得支离破碎，光洁的背脊扭动起伏，如同蜿蜒的潮汐线。若用指尖描绘那道弯曲的脊线，下面就会用力绞起来往后缩。亨利掐着他瘦窄的腰身，只觉得手下的皮肤在不停往外渗水，滑腻得难以掌握。像是在肏一个烂熟的蜜桃，肉质细腻湿软，每一下顶撞，都会溅出甜蜜的汁液。他放慢了抽送的节奏，刻意换着角度研磨，想要多享受一会儿年长者被绵长反复的欲海折磨的疯狂模样。路易斯抓住他的小臂又哭又骂，指甲深深扣进肉里，眼圈被情欲染得通红。他俯下身，不肯给他一个安慰的吻，只专心在那肩颈上啃咬出模糊的牙印。

“你这样可真像来教堂揽客的妓女。”他几乎将整根抽离了，看做到情动的年长者急不可耐地晃着屁股，再重重的捅进去。路易斯扶着椅背的手脱力般瑟缩着，下巴抵在指节上，被自己的戒指硌出粉色的圆印。他扭过头来咬牙切齿，眼尾还挂着泪，“妓女可没法给你一个继承人。”

“你的肚子还空着呢。”英格兰国王伸手按住他的小腹，这一处平坦现在只有他的阴茎顶出的那一点微妙的弧度，随着呼吸剧烈地起伏。法兰西王太子哼出一声介于轻笑和低吟之间的气音，也将自己的手覆了上去，指尖交叠，这一刻竟然也有了恋人间温情脉脉的味道，“那就要看你能不能填满了。”  
亨利从善如流，搂住他的玫瑰，用精液浇灌了彻底。

他们在椅子上做了两回，随后路易斯又靠着拙劣的调情为自己赢得了被按在地上肏的机会，奖赏还包括了他自己的一枚红宝石戒指和一条项链。亨利仔细检查了他的小腹，确保真的有鼓涨起来，甚至还咬着耳垂刻意堵了好一会儿，“期待你的继承人。”他温和地说，一边摸索着将缠在对方阴茎上的珠链解了下来。路易斯闭着眼呼吸混乱，延迟过久的阴茎高潮让他几乎分辨不出快感和痛感，任由身上的男人握住他的物件慢慢撸动。他花了好一会儿才断断续续泄干净，亨利放开手后几乎站立不住，最后还是被抱到了椅子上歇了半刻才缓过来。

“朱维西的修道院怎么样？”亨利帮着路易斯收拾那一身狼藉时终于想起来问候一下婚约者的近况。欢爱之后并不是闲谈的好时机，在他们这段微妙的关系里，还显得有点欲盖弥彰的虚伪。而且他的手指还留在对方的肠肉里，试图勾出方才纵情时塞进去的那枚戒指。

“相当无聊，”路易斯的意识因对方手指的角度飘忽了一瞬，喉间发出哽噎的叹息，“就是斋戒和念经……”亨利拍拍他的臀肉示意他放松，他瘫软下来，几乎跪坐在了椅子里。“……你会喜欢那里的。”

“听上去不像是赞美。” 亨利将他腰身捞起来，又屈起中指，勾着那枚戒指往外带。

“唔，对你是赞美。”路易斯身上又起了一层薄汗，咬着牙笑了。对方的回应是将沾着肠液的戒指塞进了他的嘴里。

他们又花了一点时间整理着装和情绪，期间叩门声响了两次，路易斯浑不在意，依然按照自己的步调把身上搞乱的每一样东西都打理妥帖。性欲逐渐消退，亨利也恢复了冷静，想起刚才的出格举动，隐隐生出些悔意。他踌躇了半刻，试图安慰路易斯：“其实，就算你无法孕育……”

“噢，别傻了，”他的婚约者正低头擦拭指缝和戒指上残余的体液，头也没抬，“现在我还是你的第一选择只是因为我有一个女人的洞，如果我不能像个真正的女人一样生出个孩子，你自然会去迎娶凯瑟琳——不必假装你不想要一个正统的法兰西王位继承人。”

“我就是正统的法兰西王位继承人。” 英格兰国王亨利五世平静陈述。

法兰西王太子站起身，微笑了起来。他的衣襟半敞着，脸上欢爱的潮红还未完全退去，灰蓝的眼睛里已经有了他们初见时那种戏谑又傲慢的味道。“看，”他又用回了法语，“你我都没那么天真。”


End file.
